


Burner Phone

by meywithane



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meywithane/pseuds/meywithane
Summary: Marichat fanfic inspired by “Can I Call You Tonight?” By Dayglow.In which Chat Noir starts developing feelings for Marinetti after a city-wide power outage. As they grow closer, he convinces her to use burner phones to communicate during the day. But all this leads to a precipice, can Chat Noir set his old feelings aside for Ladybug? He must make up his mind.Also posted on FanFiction.Net under the name Ohhohochatnoir
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Burner Phone

**Author's Note:**

> Short first chapter. Please enjoy and leave comments and criticism!!

_Chapter One: August_

  
_Adrien:_

* * *

It was impossible to sleep in the august heat. Adrien tossed on his sweat dampened sheets, unable to settle into a steady rhythm of sleep. It had been like this for hours, trying desperately to get a blink of shut eye, and unable to in his stifling room. For all it’s expansive size, there was not a shadow of a breeze. The steady hum of the generator in the courtyard below floated up to his open window. It has been like this for the past three days. Paris had been left in chaos after Ladybug and he had been unable to stop one of Mayura’s sentimonsters before it had been called away. The super-heroine had no time to use her lucky charm to fix the mayhem and thus, the power lines of the city had become one such victim of the pandemonium. While they were being repaired the citizens of Paris would have to suffer loss of electricity. It would not have been so unbearable had it not been mid-august with soaring temperatures of 30C. Of course the Agreste residence was equipped with a private backup generator that should have nullified the problem, but his father had insisted the whole of the generator’s power be diverted to his office and workshop rather than the entirety of the house. This being because Gabriel claimed he was working on mock-ups of next Winter’s addition to the Agreste fashion line. He had insisted they were very temperature sensitive and he needed the workshop to be absolutely cool. Apparently, the comfort of his mock-ups were more important than the comfort of his son, or his well-being for that matter.

Adrien huffed loudly as he gave up on the idea of sleep altogether. He rolled onto his back and stared up at the unmoving fan on his ceiling. Maybe if he willed it enough, it would start spinning.

_"It's a spotlight, stuck on the ceiling."_

Doubtful.

Beside him on his pillow came the gentle snore of his kwami, who’s divine nature rendered him impervious to the rest of the cities discomfort. Adrien chuckled lightly. _At least he seems to be enjoying his sleep._ He thought to himself.

Unable to remain still any longer, Adrien sprang from his bed, peeling himself from the drenched bedsheets in the process. He paddled, bare feet sticking to the tile, until he reached the window. The drum of the generator below grew louder, He stuck his head out of the open window pane, beads of sweat dripping down his hair and forehead. A small breeze, almost nonexistent, blew across his face, sending the droplets of moisture in a salty sweep onto his parted lips. He stared out into the dark street of his city, illuminated only by the pale glow of the moon. Tilting his head upwards, he realized he could see the millions of tiny stars dotting the sky. Usually the light pollution of the massive city blocked out their brilliant lights, but in the absence of the great city's luminosity, their beauty shone brightly. A small smile started to curl across his mouth. He use to spend hours stargazing with his mother. She would have loved this. The last birthday she had been around for she had even bought him a telescope. He turned his head to look at it from across the room. It now sat dejected, collecting dust.

“Can’t sleep?” Plagg’s voice jolted him out of his thoughts. He hadn’t even noticed the interruption of the kwami’s snoring. He spun around to face his little pal.

“Yeah, it’s impossible in this heat.” He replied, pushing his drenched hair back with one hand.

"Are you up for a jaunt around town?” He asked the kwami playfully. “I could use some of your magic immunity.” Plagg only grunted in agreement before flying over to his miraculous owner.

After calling on his transformation, he scanned the street below the Agreste mansion, making sure no one was nearby to see him exit from the window. After affirming there was no one in sight, he vaulted down into the dark streets below. Despite the latex suit, the shift to his alter-ego provided refreshing comfort from the sweltering heat of the summer, that paired with the rush of cool air as he bound across the rooftops; he soon found his sweat dampened hair was completely dry. He enjoyed these mindless jaunts around the city, even on regular days. It let him stop and recharge, clear his mind and ready himself for another week of playing perfect pretend. Here he had no one to perform for. Here he could be himself.

Stopping only to catch his breath, he found himself at his Lycée. Perched on the edge of the rooftop he leaned in to peak at the empty recess hall in the centre of the building. The huge clock in the middle read 3:42am. It was the first time he had seen the clock read so late, he thought to himself. It was fortunate tomorrow was Saturday and not a school night, he would never be able to keep up with his day otherwise if he was up this late on a weekday. He breathed in, taking in the uncharacteristic tranquility of the city. Tonight, the late night traffic was missing. With the heat, no one bothered to go outside at this time of night.

Suddenly, a faint sound stirred him from his mundane thoughts. There, from two blocks down, carried down by the small breeze that hung in the air, came a mellifluous sound. He couldn't quite make out what it was. Slowly he began bridging the distance between him and the bleary echo. The closer he got to its source, the louder the soft and saccharine sound became. Soon he realized it was singing. Someone, somewhere was singing. The voice was distinctly female, sweet and melodic. Unsteady, and a tad out of tune, but still lilting nonetheless. He scanned the rooftop for its source, and began to feel as if the area was familiar to him. Rounding the corner, a small rooftop balcony, lined with candles came into view.

There, on the tile of the balcony floor, sat a blunette figure he recognized. Crossed legged and dressed in a tank and shorts combo, she sat fervently scribbling into her sketchbook.

"Ce que tu touches, tu le détruis.

Mon corps se couche sur ton ennui.

J’ai fait l’impasse sur les mots doux,

comme une terrasse en plein mois d’août."

The figure continued singing in a maudlin tone. It was his classmate Marinette.


End file.
